Rainbow Colored Blobs...
by Demonica2
Summary: Portal challenge fic. Inu-Yasha and Kagome fall on Demonica. Inu/Kag romance later on. READ IT!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Please don't sue me! ::cowers behind computer chair:: I do own Monica, she's me. It's kinda obvious.  
  
Author's notes: ::evil laughter:: Ahem…*cough* I read some Inu-Yasha Portal fics at one point and decided to do my own. So, this is what it wound up as. I'm most likely going to do another without my character in it. ::ignores reader's cheering:: This will of course be a Kagome + Inu-Yasha fic. I'm a hopeless, die-hard Kagome and Inu-Yasha fan. So leave me alone! ::sobs and throws brick found under desk at nearest person::  
  
On with the story! ::runs away::  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha stomped back towards the well.  
  
Kagome and himself had fought over how long she would stay in her time- and of course, she won again, telling him to SIT!  
  
"Damn her! Why do I always have to look like the bad guy?! I just want to get this damn quest over with!" Inu-Yasha muttered, slipping inside the well.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!!" Kagome's cry alerted him.  
  
"Eh?" He popped his head back up to see Kagome standing in the shrine's doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kagome sighed. "I just have this huge test tomorrow and-"  
  
"Feh. I don't care. You don't want me around? Fine! I'll just go then." Inu- Yasha snorted, going back to the well.  
  
"Wait!!" Kagome said, reaching for him.  
  
"What?" He looked irritated.  
  
"I…what's that?" Kagome pointed past him towards the wall.  
  
"What in the seven hells??" He gasped, backing away. "It looks like a…portal. I think." Kagome carefully walked over to a semi-large rainbow colored hole that was plastered to the wall. The portal tremored when Kagome touched it. Suddenly-  
  
"KYAAA!!" Kagome shouted, as the portal sucked her in.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha jumped forward , and grabbed her thighs. Both blushed at the awkward position, and the portal took the chance to suck them both inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monica sat sideways in her armless rolling desk chair. In front of her sat a black bulky laptop that was on the desk part of a deskchair.  
  
"I'm booooorrrrrreeeeed!!" Monica drawled, typing what random stuff the muses in her head were doing.  
  
Both her parents had left, her mom to go to RPGA, which Monica didn't feel like going to, and her dad had to leave suddenly to go to a meeting and then to go to a bar. Both were to be home much, much later.  
  
Right in the middle of typing what her muses were up to, the screen saver came on, startling Monica.  
  
"It's never done that before…" Muttered Monica as she moved the laptop mouse around. The screen stayed the same. "Huh?" Monica'  
  
eyes widened as a swirling rainbow colored blob appeared in in the middle of the 'going forward in space' screen saver. It started out as a small dot, then it grew larger until it filled the entire screen, then it oozed outward more, looking almost like 'The Blob' was coming out her laptop…a rainbow colored Blob.  
  
"What the *#%@!&$#%!!!!" Monica exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair, which rolled over to one side of the room. The rainbow thing had gotten about three times as big as a basketball then stopped growing. Monica didn't have much time to react as a girl with black hair and wearing a Fuku shot out of the swirling rainbow, Monica caught her, reeling backwards Monica noticed that attached to the girl's legs was what looked like a guy with long white hair and wearing a  
  
pinkish-reddish robe. Monica stumbled back, falling under the weight of the girl; she abruptly fell down as the guy fell on both of them. Monica hit her head on her dresser as she fell to the floor with the two people on top of her.  
  
Kagome opened one eye, above her she could see a cream colored ceiling covered in glow-in-the-dark stars. Kagome blinked a couple times, then tried to get up but found that there was a weight on top of her, she was also laying on something soft and lumpy. Kagome looked down past her nose to see Inu-Yasha laying on top of her, unconscious, using her breasts as a pillow. They both were in a very suggesting position, Kagome's eyes widened and she pushed at his shoulders, trying to get him off of her. "Get off me baka!!" Kagome grunted, Inu-Yasha opened his eyes wearily, then frantically started to try and untangle himself from Kagome once he saw the position they were in. "Get OFF!" Kagome shouted, the thing she was laying on shifted slightly and both Kagome and Inu-Yasha heard a muffled voice coming from under Kagome. "While yer at it, would you GET OFF ME TOO!!", Inu-Yasha quickly pulled Kagome up to her feet and off of their landing pad. Which turned out to be a short American girl with short brown and red hair, a backwards baseball cap, freckles and glasses. She was wearing black baggy velvet pants and a over-sized black T-shirt with a gray long-sleeved hooded shirt under that. The girl's hand shot up to grip the edge of the dresser and she pulled herself up to a standing position.  
  
The girl flinched and held her head in her free hand, "Ow, damn that hurt! What the hell happened?!" The girl suddenly froze and turned her head sideways to look at Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Her eyes widened larger than Kagome had ever seen before. Kagome shifted slightly, a bit uneasy under the girl's stare. Inu-Yasha was starting to get edgy, and growled a bit under his breath and was elbowed in the stomach by Kagome.  
  
::I must have hit my head harder than I thought! How the hell…I really, really need to lay off the Inu-Yasha comics and fanfiction…:: Monica thought to herself as she stared at the two people who stood in front of her in her bedroom. Monica shook her head and when the image didn't disappear she turned away from the two and banged her head agenced her dresser, once, hard. She stood up straight sharply and clutched the edge of the dresser to keep from falling over.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood silently and watched in confusion as this strange American girl slammed her head down on her dresser once.  
  
Monica slowly turned around once everything stopped spinning and saw that there was still a very real, Kagome and Inu-Yasha standing in her bedroom looking at her weirdly because she had just slammed her head on her dresser. Monica silently cursed at the Muses inside her head, who were laughing their asses off. Monica slowly tottered over and stopped in front of Kagome, she smiled a bit when Inu-Yasha tried to stand between the two, but Kagome shoved him out of the way. "Um, you two wouldn't be Kagome and Inu-Yasha would you?" Monica asked in Japanese, how she could speak Japanese fluently now she didn't question. "Hai, sorry about falling on you like that." Kagome said, bowing slightly. Monica hesitated for a moment then bowed as well, "That's alright. I'm Monica, what happened? How did you appear out of my laptop?" Monica asked, standing up straight. "I don't know, a portal just sucked us in. How did you know our names?" Kagome asked. Both girls jumped about three feet in the air when there was a loud crash. Kagome whirled around to face Monica's window where the crash came from, Monica quickly stepped up beside Kagome, tense, she took in the scene before her. Inu-Yasha lay on the floor face-down with a white board on his back, the board being the top board for Monica's crate 'n' board shelves. Inu-Yasha was cursing into the floor in a language Kagome didn't understand and could only guess that it was some kind of a demon language. Monica, however, understood it clearly and was slightly amazed that Inu- Yasha's vocabulary was so colorful; also at the fact that he knew her language. Monica brought herself back to the current situation and sighed. "You tried to sit on it didn't you." Monica asked, more of a statement than a question. Inu-Yasha muttered an answer that was a affirmative, in his own little way. He picked himself up of the floor, Kagome was trying very hard to not let a giggle slip, and wasn't succeeding. Inu-Yasha glared at them both and tried to look as dignified as he possibly could. Which didn't last long, as the door suddenly creaked open as one of Monica's cats, Blackie, made his way into the room. Blackie walked halfway into the room before he noticed Inu-Yasha, Blackie puffed up real big (he's a big cat anyway) and hissed at Inu-Yasha then raced out of the room to a hiding spot unknown.  
  
Monica and Kagome watched as Inu-Yasha growled and was off after Blackie, Kagome blinked once and suddenly found that she was the only one left in the room. 


End file.
